


На лабутенах, нах

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Relationships, Crossdressing, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Сноук – обычный студент университета, неказистый ботаник в очках, ухитрившийся приглянуться первому красавчику курса. Но что именно в нем могло привлечь Люка Скайуокера?





	На лабутенах, нах

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся данным однострочником:  
> http://sw-onestringfest.diary.ru/p213672639.htm?from=0#725154458

Очумело тряся лысой головой, Сноук выбрался из лекционной аудитории. Экзамены наконец-то закончились. Учебный год остался позади. А он все еще не сдох.

Более того, глядя на итоги этого года, он не мог не заметить, насколько круто изменилась его жизнь. Еще несколько месяцев назад Сноук медленно, но верно сползал в депрессию, придавленный грузом проблем со здоровьем и бесконечными медицинскими счетами, а еще — упорно игнорируемым, но гложущим душу одиночеством. Еще зимой ему не раз и не два приходили в голову мысли, что со всем этим можно закончить быстро и почти безболезненно, и только врожденное упрямство не позволяло сдаться на милость болезни — тела ли, или же души. А потом, на день святого Валентина, с ним случилось… случился. Люк Скайуокер с ним случился. 

Люка нельзя было назвать чудом. И даже солнцем нельзя. Его вообще глупо было как-то характеризовать, хотя в голове Сноук уже давным-давно составил целый том достойных эпитетов, поделиться которыми с миром не смог бы и под пытками. Беззаботный симпатяжка-мажорчик, о котором Сноук думал, что тот просто прикалывается над больным страшным однокурсником, оказался в него влюблен. Осторожно отвечая взаимностью на громкие признания и восторженно-пожирающие взгляды голубых глаз, Сноук каждый раз подспудно ждал, что вот сейчас первый красавчик курса рассмеется и с издевкой в голосе спросит, как Сноук мог и вправду принимать его спектакль за чистую монету. Как расскажет, что это была всего лишь игра, дурацкое пари. Но дни переходили в недели, те сплетались в месяцы, а теплота в улыбке Люка так и не гасла. Тот продолжал тормошить Сноука, вытаскивая его из дебрей депрессии, сидел у постели с плошкой куриного бульона и теплым пледом, пока он скручивался калачиком после очередного сеанса химиотерапии, с удовольствием слушал математические выкладки и даже порой вносил дельные предложения — Скайуокер ко всем прочим своим достоинствам оказался не дураком, ой, отнюдь не дураком. И все это время окружал абсолютно искренним теплом и заботой, отличаясь редкостной покладистостью и легко сглаживая ощетинившиеся иголки сарказма и мрачной мизантропии, которыми окружил себя Сноук в попытке защититься от окружающего мира. 

Не могло ему так повезти. Не бывает таких людей, а если и бывают, то не влюбляются в таких, как он — лысых страшилищ со сколиозом и близорукостью, буквально прописавшихся на койке местного онкоцентра. Всему должно быть логическое объяснение, даже вывертам сознания Люка Скайуокера, из всех возможных объектов ухаживания — а за ним увивались толпы что девушек, что юношей — выбравшего именно его. Логическая натура Сноука не давала ему покоя, пока ответ не был найден. 

Но вот это свершилось. На пасхальных каникулах Люк пригласил его на пару дней к себе домой. И там наконец Сноук прозрел. 

Он, конечно, слышал, что мэр Амидала замужем за героем войны, генералом в отставке и гениальным конструктором Энакином Скайуокером, но, честно говоря, не особо придавал этому значения. Не насторожил его и тот факт, что Скайуокер, начиная с какого-то времени, на публике появлялся реже, предпочитая проводить время в конструкторском бюро военной базы подле их городка, ну или в роскошном загородном поместье своей семьи. Но только увидев генерала вживую, наконец понял, в чем подвох. 

На огромной свадебной фотографии, висящей в холле этого устрашающего своими размерами поместья, на невесту взирал писаный красавец, копия Люка, разве что ростом повыше. А встречать их вышел лысый мужик с очень впечатляющими шрамами. Даже можно сказать — гротескными. И мать Люка, та самая мэр Падме Амидала, которой на вид никак нельзя было дать больше тридцати пяти, и это при наличии двух взрослых детей, все так же смотрела на него с влюбленной нежностью.

Люк Скайуокер был редкостным извращенцем, страдавшим комплексом Электры в особо запущенной форме. Сноук не знал, применим ли такой диагноз к парням, но для себя сделал вывод, что тот неосознанно копирует поведение своей матери, а Сноуку, соответственно, отвел роль отца. 

Он старательно игнорировал тот факт, что из всей теории психоанализа пролистал только пару кратких методичек Фрейда. 

Сделав это эпохальное открытие и обосновав для себя раз и навсегда, что именно в нем могло привлечь Люка, он стал гораздо терпимее относиться к закидонам своего… ну хорошо, бойфренда. Сноук ненавидел это слово, но именно так их отношения проще всего было объяснить. Ну не любовником же его называть. И не светом его жизни. Нет, Эдгар Сноук еще не настолько отчаялся, чтобы его жизнь надо было кому-то освещать. И вообще в любой момент как взрослый, независимый человек, мог встать и уйти. Точно мог. Просто не хотел. Пока не хотел. Мог захотеть. И вовсе не передумать, глядя, как грустнеют светлые, прозрачно-синие глаза. 

Но это не значило, что Люк порой не ставил его в тупик своими… извращениями. Он до сих пор помнил, как предложение встречаться тут же было продолжено дрочкой в машине прямо на стоянке госпиталя. Или как Люк как-то раз предложил ему отсосать прямо в кабинке канатной дороги. Или ту ролевую игру в доктора, после которой весь свой следующий визит к врачам Сноук боролся с подступающим румянцем. Или… он с ужасом понял, что список затягивается. Как Люк ухитрился его во все это втянуть?

Впрочем, он знал, как. Под ангельски невинным личиком скрывался дьявольски изощренный ум. Люк всегда заботливо переспрашивал, уверен ли он, точно ли хочет, и эти заверения вкупе с извечной покладистостью и податливостью успокаивали внутреннюю паранойю, давали попробовать «до первого неудобства, ты скажи, и мы сразу прекратим», а потом он втягивался, и ему даже начинало нравиться.

Сноук так же старательно гнал от себя мысль, что может оказаться извращенцем похлеще своего парня. 

Подходя к остановке, он привычно глянул на расписание автобусов и поймал себя на мысли, что уже смотрит в первую очередь не маршрут к своей старой квартире на углу Эльма и Одиннадцатой, а к комплексу, где жили близнецы Скайуокеры. 

И что Лея очень кстати снова подорвалась на какую-то конференцию по защите всех и вся. Сноук подозревал, что как-то подозрительно близко к месту проведения этой конференции будет проходить очередная мотогонка, но это было совсем уже не его делом. 

Хотя все равно хорошо, что тогда она тоже привела своего парня познакомиться с родителями. На фоне Хана он сам казался не таким кошмаром.   
Наверное, тот факт, что охранник на входе в комплекс его уже узнавал, а на связке ключей висел и ключ от квартиры близнецов, должен был его насторожить. 

Как и то, что он спокойно входил в квартиру в отсутствии хозяев. 

Гостиная в нейтральных тонах, отделенная от кухни барной стойкой. Две двери в спальни — у каждой была своя ванная. Еще одна дверь, выходящая на огромный балкон-лоджию. Внизу призывно голубела вода бассейна. Еще у них в подвале был свой кинотеатр, спортзал и бильярдные столы. И вокруг высились такие же элитные небоскребы в окружении наманикюренных газонов и стальной ограды.   
Сам Сноук никогда бы не сумел даже близко подойти к жилью в этом районе. 

Люку не было до этого никакого дела. Он охотно сидел на продавленном диване в дешевенькой квартирке в гетто, прильнув к боку Сноука, и в три горла ел стылый попкорн, наблюдая за очередным эпизодом «Доктора Кто» на старом телевизоре, так же охотно гулял со Сноуком всю ночь по парку вместо дорогих развлечений, и очень быстро усвоил, что подарки должны быть практичные и недорогие. 

Кроме особых случаев. Того самого проявления извращенной натуры Люка Скайуокера, решившего, что секса в жизни Сноука должно быть много, разнообразного и интересного. Такого, чтобы от одних воспоминаний бросало в дрожь и кровь приливала к щекам… и не только к щекам.   
Вот как, например, от последнего его предложения. Люк решил отпраздновать окончание учебного года с размахом. И вчера, лежа на мягких простынях, размякший и полностью удовлетворенный, Сноук сдуру согласился. 

— Ты не видишь своей красоты так, как вижу ее я, — до сих пор звучал в его ушах мягкий голос Люка, — попробуй, не понравится, так сразу снимешь, и все.

Сноук понимал сейчас, что идея у того должна была созреть уже давно, что за один день весь, кхм, реквизит не достать, и знал, что попался. Но, если быть совсем уж с собой честным, ему было немного интересно. Совсем немного. Буквально капельку.

Медленно вдохнув и выдохнув для храбрости, Сноук пошел в спальню Люка. 

Та тоже была обставлена в нейтральных тонах, но на ореховых полках высились гора учебников по механике и аэродинамике и модели истребителей, а на стене висел портрет Ландау. У самого Сноука висел Эйнштейн. Взгляд скользил по столу с десктопом, комоду и прикроватной тумбочке, пока наконец не упал на такую невинную с виду коробку, стоявшую прямо на кровати. На коробке была заботливо пришпилена записка, но Сноук и так знал, что там внутри. 

Он закусил губу. Коробка не двигалась. Лицо становилось все горячее. 

Сноук еще раз вздохнул и подошел к кровати. Снял крышку. Задумчиво заглянул внутрь. И начал раздеваться. 

Содержимое казалось… слишком легким. Невесомым. Тонкий, очень мягкий и гладкий на ощупь халат из золотистого шелка — совсем короткий, Сноук прикинул, едва до середины бедра достанет. Золотистые же, с ажурным верхом, чулки. И лабутены. Настоящие лабутены. Тоже золотые, с характерной красной подошвой, платформой и высоченной шпилькой каблука. Его размера. 

Еще раз, чем он вчера думал? Ах да, он вспомнил, чем, глядя на последний предмет в коробке — небольшую анальную пробку. 

Кого-то сегодня точно выебут. И он знал, кого. От этой мысли яйца потяжелели, а в паху стало тесновато. 

Со всем этим богатством Сноук отправился прямиком в ванную. В конце концов, ему еще надо было подготовиться. 

Закончив с душем и всеми приготовлениями и с опаской сунув ноги в те самые пресловутые лабутены, он осторожно, стараясь удерживать равновесие, подошел к зеркалу. И замер. 

Ноги, обычно скрытые бесформенными джинсами, сейчас казались бесконечными. Длинные, прямые, с изящными лодыжками, они могли принадлежать модели на подиуме. И — Сноук повернулся, осматривая себя в зеркале — такие неудобные каблуки значительно преобразили его вид сзади. Икры выглядели рельефнее, да и задница… задница приподнялась и стала даже как-то круглее. Сноук повел плечами, выравниваясь, и заметил, что даже сколиоз стал не таким выраженным. Вряд ли виной тому были каблуки… но это тоже было влияние Люка. Тогда же, на Пасху, он представил Сноука старому другу семьи, а по совместительству — тренеру боевых искусств и, как оказалось, лицензированному физиотерапевту Кеноби. Тот только поцокал, глядя на позвоночник Сноука, но быстро разработал для него комплекс упражнений и не уставал названивать по скайпу каждую неделю, напоминая о необходимости занятий. И даже слышать не хотел о плате за консультации. И вот сейчас Сноук мог наблюдать, как ежедневная тренировка мышечного корсета привела к ощутимым изменениям. В обычной жизни просто внимания не обращал. 

Он вообще много на что внимания не обращал. А вот Люк — очень даже. 

Сноук попробовал чуть наклониться и тихо выругался, чувствуя, как румянец со щек перетекает уже на шею и грудь. Легкая ткань задралась до нижнего края ягодиц, под ней отчетливо виден был прогиб ложбинки и очертания упора анальной пробки.

Картинка была откровенно блядская. 

И у него уже наполовину стояло.

Немного подумав, он положил в карман халата тюбик со смазкой. Куда уж дальше стесняться. 

Попытка дойти из ванной в гостиную превратилась в настоящую пытку. Удерживать равновесие на высоченных каблуках оказалось и так нелегко, а тут еще и пробка при каждом движении сдвигалась, но была слишком короткой, чтобы достать концом туда, где была по-настоящему нужна. 

Доковыляв до стоящего посреди гостиной дивана, Сноук оперся рукой о спинку и перевел дух. И тут щелкнул дверной замок. 

На миг его затопил суеверный ужас, что Лея все-таки вернется в неурочный час и застанет его в таком виде, или соседи придут проведать, или даже, что через всю охрану комплекса прокрался грабитель и где-то раздобыл ключ — абсолютно бессмысленный страх, заставивший застыть изваянием. Но нет, это был Люк. Люк с приоткрывшимся ртом и мгновенно затопившей светлую радужку чернотой зрачков. Люк, стремительно закрывший дверь, не глядя кинувший рюкзак в сторону и направляющийся к нему широким, целеустремленным шагом. 

Сноук не помнил, чтобы когда-то видел в его глазах такой голод. В паху потянуло. 

Сейчас Люк казался еще ниже, едва доставая до ключицы, но Сноук чувствовал, как колени сами подгибаются; не опирайся он на спинку дивана, не устоял бы на каблуках. На бедра легли обжигающие через шелк руки, и он почувствовал, как по позвоночнику проходит дрожь. Одной рукой Люк провел линию от бедра вверх по груди, к шее, скользнул большим пальцем по отвороту халата и ухватил за загривок, призывая наклониться и увлекая во влажный, страстный поцелуй. А вторая рука его скользнула ниже, бесцеремонно оглаживая ягодицы. Он затронул край пробки, чуть нажал, и Сноук не выдержал и глухо застонал. 

Стояло уже так, что хоть гвозди забивай. 

Тем временем Люк развернул его лицом к спинке дивана и легонько надавил рукой между лопаток. Сноук наклонился, постепенно понимая, что сейчас произойдет. Перевесившись через спинку и опираясь руками о светлое кожаное сидение, он чувствовал, как все выше и выше задирается край халата, обнажая округлившиеся от напряжения ягодицы и влажно поблескивающую от смазки головку пробки. 

По прерывистому вдоху Люка было понятно, что того это зрелище тоже равнодушным не оставило. 

Расставив ноги чуть пошире и уперевшись локтями в сидение, Сноук понял, что в принципе поза эта довольно устойчива и стоять так можно. И тут же передумал, когда сзади раздался шорох движения, а затем ложбинки меж ягодиц коснулся теплый, влажный язык. 

Невнятный полустон-полувсхлип вырвался сам собой. 

Он, конечно, не видел, но догадывался, что Люк встал на колени и сейчас собирался довести его, то облизывая, то прикусывая чувствительную кожу, растянувшуюся вокруг основания пробки. Его теплые пальцы продолжали мять и поглаживать ягодицы, скользнули ниже, к бедрам, обвели очертания ажурной резинки чулок, и пошли ниже, разминая напряженные икры, сжимая щиколотки. А потом он почувствовал, как Люк решил повторить тот же путь языком. 

Сноук никогда не думал, что его ноги могут быть эрогенной зоной, но Люк в который раз доказал ему, насколько он заблуждался. На смену горячему языку сквозь ажурную вязь чулок приходил влажный холод. Сноук непроизвольно двинул бедрами, чтобы хоть трением ослабить напряжение в паху, но и тут Люк его остановил. Поднявшись языком вверх по другой ноге, он наконец чуть отстранился. Сноук почувствовал, как дергается основание пробки, как Люк наконец вытаскивает ее… чтобы тут же снова воткнуть. И еще, и еще. Он обессиленно застонал, длины опять не хватало, совсем чуть-чуть, Люк просто безжалостно дразнил его. Наконец тот сжалился и вытащил уже пробку, но на смену ей тут же пришел горячий язык, и Сноук даже не знал, что хуже. Дыханье сбилось, а на лбу, спине и груди выступил пот. Боль в ступнях от неудобных каблуков давно отошла на второй план, сейчас он мог только стонать и всхлипывать, чувствуя, как проникает в него язык, так хорошо и так бесконечно мало. 

Люк поднялся, и Сноук мог только обессиленно что-то пробурчать про карман и смазку, но тот его понял. Закрыв глаза, он вслушивался, как щелкнула пряжка ремня, расстегнулась ширинка, и — о, хвала всем богам! — Люк не стал раздеваться полностью, и вот в него уже входил живой, чуть подрагивающий член. 

И это было ох-ре-ни-тель-но. 

Сноук даже не пытался сдерживать стоны, ему было слишком хорошо, когда каждый новый толчок приходился ровно на простату, когда по позвоночнику пробегали волны удовольствия, а напряжение ожидания наконец нашло выход в простом, животном желании отдаться. Люк видел в нем какую-то скрытую красоту? Люк мог иметь его, как хочет, если это всегда было так охренительно хорошо. 

Он знал, что долго не выдержит, и кончил с протяжным стоном, с белыми вспышками под закрытыми веками, обессиленно обмякнув на спинке дивана. Ног он уже почти не чувствовал, лишь слабо подергиваясь в последних волнах оргазма, чуть сжимая мышцы сфинктера, чтобы доставить Люку больше удовольствия. Тот вскоре тоже кончил, прямо в него, сдавленно прохрипев, как обожает Сноука и как хочет ебать снова и снова, на всех поверхностях и во всех позах. И он даже не сомневался, что когда они немного передохнут и придут в себя, то так и случится. 

Только в следующий раз он предпочел бы не стоять на шпильках лабутенов. Сейчас, когда поток эндорфинов начал потихоньку спадать, боль в стопе уже становилась ощутимой. Вот лежа… лежа можно. 

Абсолютно блядская картинка. Блядские лабутены. Блядское либидо. Ему не бухать три дня хотелось, отмечая конец учебного года, а трахаться.   
Как хорошо, что его парень был таким извращенцем и с удовольствием пошел бы ему навстречу.


End file.
